


Three Days

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fic Exchange, Flirting, Foreplay, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Deciding to take a short vacation from his busy job in the city, a salaryman soon finds himself checking into a nice onsen-inn located in Nuzamu, and also finds himself getting interested in the girl behind the counter.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Takami Chika
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaddleBuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/gifts).



> Not sure how many Love Live fics I'll end up doing in the future, though I suspect it won't be too many.
> 
> Still, enjoy~

''Haah... why's summer always got to be so hot...?''

The sigh of the salaryman went unheeded as he stepped off the train, expelling a deep breath as he separated himself from the throngs of people also exiting the train. A mild summer breeze blew by and helped cool him down but it failed to eliminate the hot sun hanging high overhead, beaming down intensely on Nuzamu.

After months upon months of hard work at his hectic job in the city he saw fit to finally treat himself to a short vacation. On a friend's recommendation he booked a room at a small onsen-inn located in Nuzamu, apparently family-run and subsequently quite friendly. Not as fancy as the big chain inns, but more cosy.

Considering the sweltering weather he was only wearing a button-up shirt and shorts, a fact the wind pleasantly reminded him of as the the cool breeze tickled his legs and arms as it went past. His modest pace carried him away from the station and into the more rural end of town, minutes bleeding away in serene silence as he sought out the inn. Mercifully it wasn't far from the station, only encouraging him to seek it out first and foremost.

It wasn't hard to find the building either; a smile working its way onto the man's face as he eagerly approached and entered the onsen-inn, a bell jingling overhead as he pushed the heavy wood door open.

''Welcome~!'' A cheery voice immediately greeted him, drawing his eye.

The smooth wood interior of the front room passed by in moments, barely registering in his mind as he instead gazed at the front desk – and the person behind it. A cute orange-haired girl with a blindingly bright smile and sparkling pink-red eyes. She was younger than he was expecting for someone working at an onsen, though clearly nearing maturity; her generous bust barely contained by her firm-fitting black vest, showing off an embarrassingly-attractive amount of cleavage.

''Ah...'' He tried to speak before the silence could drag, or worse embarrass the younger girl. ''I had a reservation here?''

The bubbly girl only smiled brighter and asked for his name, which he gave. She flipped open a heavy-looking book and gained a cutely-focused expression, running her finger down the page until she found his name.

''Mm, you're in Room 3 – down the hall to the left.'' The pretty clerk told him, reaching under the desk and rummaging around for the keys.

The businessman nodded, trying to maintain his composure. ''Thank you, miss...?''

''Ah! My name is Chika Takami!'' The orange-haired girl bowed quickly – unintentionally revealing a _very_ generous view of her cleavage in the brief moment before she stood back up, smiling brightly. ''I'll be your host for your time here. If you ever need anything come find me; I'm staying in Room 1.''

''Right...'' He nodded quickly, accepting the offered keys – the metal cool against his suddenly-sweaty palm. ''I'll... um, remember that. Thank you, Takami-san.''

Chika giggled happily and waved him off, bright and bubbly even as he disappeared down the leftmost hall towards his room.

X-x-X

Evening fell swiftly, bringing with it the merciful chill of the night.

The salaryman breathed a deep sigh as he stepped out into the cool night air, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. In front of him the onsen gleamed with the amber lamps hanging around the edge of the water, the alluring sight prompting him to take his time approaching the water – simply savouring the picture-perfect sight, so flawless if it felt bad to ruin such a scene.

He had spent the better part of the day just hanging out in his room with the AC on full blast and relaxing; either reading manga or doodling, practising his art skills given he had the free time to. The only times he mustered the effort to leave his pleasantly-cool room was for lunch and dinner, both whipped up by none other than Chika – leading her to explain that, since her family was out of town for the week and she was on summer break, she was running the whole place by herself. He had to respect her for doing such a hefty task by herself.

The others patrons at the inn were just as pleasant as Chika herself; chatty and adding to the relaxing atmosphere. Many of them were locals themselves and had nothing but praise to speak of Chika, only serving to turn Chika into a giggling, flustered mess – a sight he privately liked seeing. Especially when it resulted in her bowing multiple times as thanks; her plump breasts jiggling within the confines of her vest.

The businessman flushed at the memory, shaking his head to dispel it. None of the other patrons – many of whom were older men in their fifties or sixties – had shown any sort of lecherous thoughts towards Chika, probably due to how familiar they were with her, so he made sure to keep his own thoughts to himself. Just because she was cute didn't mean he would leer at her like some common pervert.

''Hah...'' He exhaled as his foot touched the warm onsen water; sliding himself down into the warm liquid.

He had waited until night just for this moment; to have the onsen all to himself.

However as if the gods sought to jinx him he soon heard the sound of the shoji door sliding open, the distinctive click of wood audible in the silence. Mentally he groaned, despairing at the knowledge he barely even got a full minute of total privacy – when an unexpected voice cut in.

''Ah, I didn't think anyone else would be here...'' Chika's voice rung from behind him.

The salaryman blushed, glancing back over his shoulder. Chika stood just past the open shoji door, smiling embarrassedly... and completely nude, only a white towel draped down her front. The plumpness of her breasts was easily visible by the overhang of her towel, the sides of her tits still visible along with her hips. One hand supported the towel while her other hand held a frosted glass of orange juice, a little lemon slice planted on the rim.

''Um... would it be okay, if I join you?'' Chika asked innocently, tilting her head.

He swallowed, knowing deep down he should probably offer to get out... but at the same time, he couldn't find it in him to get up. ''S-Sure...''

Chika shot him a blindingly happy smile, all but skipping over to the edge of the onsen. Politely he turned his head away when she knelt down next to the water, but even from the corner of his eye he could make out her curvy butt as she sat down on the edge; slowly sliding down beneath the water. Her towel lifted up as it hit the surface of the water, giving him the barest of glimpses between her legs before the steamy water made it too hard to see, denying him such a perverse view.

Silence fell upon them, nothing but Chika's quiet sighs of bliss and occasional gulps of her drink disturbing the silence. He tried to relax but it was nigh-impossible when such a beauty was next to him, her cute face not matching her developed body. With her sat only a few feet to his left he could easily peek at her nude frame, her loose towel slipping slightly as she relaxed and giving him a glimpse at her perky pink nipple, the arousing sight making the blood in his body rush south.

''Mm...?'' Chika glanced over at him, curious. ''Do you want a taste, Mister?''

The businessman blushed. Then it hit him she was referring to her drink, only worsening his embarrassment. Quietly he murmured a yes, expecting Chika to ask him to close his eyes, stand up and go make him a drink. Instead however she shuffled her butt over towards him, smiling innocently up at him as she lifted her drink up to his mouth, the ruby-red bendy straw hovering in front of his lips.

With hot cheeks he took the straw into his mouth and sucked, tasting sweet orange on his tongue. At the same time he glanced down, his arousal only growing as he realised he had a perfect view at Chika's breasts, her tits a perfect round shape and gently heaving with her breaths. She seemed to realise that too, her cheeks colouring slightly and her free hand draping itself over her chest, embarrassment fluttering silently in her eyes.

''Mm...'' He exhaled as he popped hips off the straw, daringly brushing his left hand against her thigh – not touching but coming dangerously close to. Her thigh was soft. ''Thanks.''

''Y-You're welcome...'' Chika smiled tentatively back, glancing aside for a long moment before looking back at him.

It occurred to him then that they were alone at the onsen; both of them naked and with only thin towels to hide their bodies. He was pent up after weeks of work and she didn't seem entirely uncomfortable despite his slowly-wandering hand, her teeth gently sinking into her bottom lip arousingly. Deciding to test her he laid his hand on her thigh, running his thumb over her skin slowly and watching her shiver; gripping her towel tighter.

Swallowing he boldly slid his hand further in, curving it towards her inner-thigh-

_''Hello, Chika-chan? You still up?''_

-when an old woman's voice interrupted the moment, coming from inside.

Chika jumped, nearly dropping her orange juice from surprise. He withdrew his hand immediately and Chika immediately hugged her towel to her chest, blushing crimson as she looked up at him – making him realise she fully intended to let him touch her, that she _wanted_ his fingers between her thighs.

''S-Sorry, Mister.'' Chika apologised quickly, standing up and causing a small waterfall of water to fall off her barely-covered frame. ''I... um... I'll see you tomorrow!''

With a quick, flustered apology Chika left the onsen, his eyes lingering on her peachy butt as she left – his arousal simmering in her absence.

X-x-X

The second day of his stay arrived swiftly.

Rather than be cooped up his room the whole time the salaryman intended to go out and explore; nothing major, but just a little walk around the surrounding areas. Most of the other patrons were going on a trip up to a shrine, so the inn would be empty during that time – giving him the courage to go ask Chika to give him a tour.

Just remembering the orange-haired girl brought a warm flush to his cheeks, a burst of arousal flooding him as he realised how very close he was to getting it on with her – in the onsen no less. He couldn't get to sleep when he went back to his room; vividly imagining how things could've turned out if maybe he had just been more assertive, more bold. Of having his hand between her legs and touching her until she moaned his name, or of maybe even taking things back to her room until the early hours; many scenarios played in his mind and tortured him with the lewd chances he missed.

''Mn...'' He rubbed his face; forcing himself to school his expression. No point in lingering on the past.

His feet carried him down to the end of the hall where Chika's room was, hearing her rummaging around through the thin walls. He came to a stop in front of her thin wood door and rapped his knuckles on it, patiently awaiting her and reciting what he wanted to say.

However when the door swung open all such thoughts left his throat; embarrassment closing his throat up as he found himself gazing at Chika Takami, in naught but a bath towel. The white material was wrapped around her body, covering her from her breasts to her thighs – but due to her ample bust size she still showed a good amount of cleavage. Droplets of water still trickled down her shiny skin and her lips curving up into a bright smile at the sight of him, one hand holding a brush to her semi-dry hair.

''Can I help you Mister?'' Chika cheerily asked, unbothered by her barely-clad body.

''Um...'' His brain restarted at those words. ''Yeah, I was wondering if you could... show me around the area? If you're not busy, that is.''

Chika, if possible, brightened up even further. ''Sure! Just give me a few minutes to get dressed, please.''

''O-Of course...''

The orange-haired beauty giggled and shut the door most of the way – leaving it open slightly so they could talk if needed. Clearly she thought it gave her enough privacy... and was completely unaware of the full-length mirror in the corner of her bedroom, one that the salaryman could see through the gap in the door. And in the reflection of the mirror, he got a perfect view of Chika.

A thump echoed as her damp towel hit the floor, her naked body revealed in full. The angle of the mirror showed off her growing curves, her plump breasts emphasised when she bent over at the waist, wiggling her curvy rear as she picked up her black socks and tugged them onto her feet, hopping from foot to foot as she pulled them up to her knees. Her black underwear came next, her lithe fingers plucking up her panties and pulling them up her creamy legs with sensual slowness, wiggling her hips as she tugged them into place.

Her bra came on next, cupping her generous assets as she pulled the strap behind her back, latching it into place. She tugged and shifted it until it was comfortable, a happy smile on her face as she turned around, showing off her panty-clad ass as she approached her closet. A white sundress was waiting for her there, one she gladly pulled over her head and tugged it down to her thighs, hiding her attractive body from his view.

Seeing that the 'show' was done the businessman stepped back, making an effort to control his blush and look at the wall with immense interest – and within a few seconds the door swung back open, revealing a smiling Chika to him.

''Ready to go?'' She asked him cheerily.

''Y-Yeah...''

The walk was stressful, for obvious reasons.

X-x-X

_'Maybe I should try my hand at it...?'_

The third and final day of his short vacation had arrived, and like the days prior he found himself inside his room, waiting out the sun until the temperature dropped. In the mean time he busied himself with reading some manga and practising his drawing skills more, simply lazing about.

Every other resident of the inn-onsen had left, heading down into the town centre on a group trip. He had abstained from going since he'd rather just rest; the absence of any others leaving the inn distinctly quiet. The only people left in the whole building was himself, and Chika – the thought tempting him to approach Chika and maybe flirt with her, to see if he could get into a situation like before. It was still early, not even noon yet, so he had plenty of time to think about it; but it still wrecked havoc on his nerves.

As if summoned by his thoughts knocking echoed at his door, startling him back to awareness just in time to hear Chika's muffled voice. ''Mister, I brought some drinks~!''

The businessman paused for a moment, befuddled before he remembered his manners – quickly rising to his feet and opening his bedroom door. Chika stood on the other side, smiling slightly at him and with a tray in her hands, carrying two frosted glasses of orange juice. The same juice she got him to try the other night there, back in the onsen.

''I made too much for myself, and I thought you might want one.'' Chika told him, hefting the tray up with a sweet expression.

''Ah, sure...'' He blushed and stepped back, gesturing for her to come inside.

Chika happily obliged, humming happily as she strolled inside. Only when she crossed the threshold of his room did he realise her state of dress, his cheeks heating up at the sight. A blue, button-up pyjama shirt covered her chest and revealed a bit of smooth midriff, her ample bust hiking her shirt up. Her hips were clad in a pair of matching blue short-shorts, the thin fabric hugging her waist and the angle giving him an appreciable view of her ass.

He swallowed his thoughts and shut the door, deciding not to comment on her state of dress. She probably considered it her day off anyway since all the other guests would be gone until dinner time. However it was hard to maintain his composure as she skipped over to his bed and laid the tray down, bending over enough that she only emphasised her ass further.

Chika stood back up, plucking up one glass and offering it to him. He took it with a blush. ''Thanks...''

''You're welcome~'' Chika giggled cutely, smiling sweetly at him as she picked up her own glass – sipping on the straw as she stared at him, her expression so unintentionally erotic he had to look away. Doubly so due to the fact she was still in her pyjamas.

The silence lasted only a few moments before Chika broke it, her sweet smile taking on a more seductive edge as she stepped closer. ''You know, Mister... we never got to relax together in the onsen, and we're all alone right now...''

The businessman blushed at her tone, vivid memories of their time together in the onsen hitting him full-force – of how warm and soft her thigh felt beneath his fingers, how close he was to sliding his hand between her legs. He glanced back at Chika, swallowing as he openly admired her curvy frame. Nuzamu was far away from his job in the city; he could have a one night stand with this girl, no strings attached. And after days of unintentional teasing, of burning sexual tension – his resistance to such an idea was non-existent.

His glass thudded as he laid it down on the nearest table, turning to face her. Chika's cheeks flushed red but she didn't lose her alluring smile, her left hand coming to rest on his chest while her right laid the glass down on the fine wood table next to his. Daringly he slid his arms around her lower back, pulling her close just as she leaned up.

''Mm...'' Chika's eyes fluttered closed as their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss – her quiet sigh of content sending a thrill rushing up his spine.

His hands slid down to her ass, unable to stop himself from groping her rear. Chika moaned softly into his mouth, her cheeks darkening as he touched her so lewdly, but she didn't stop him. The knowledge only emboldened his to take things further, lowering himself down to his knees and pulling her with him, both of them deepening the lewd kiss – their lips audibly smacking and smooching together.

Burning need in his lungs prompted him to reluctantly pull back, sucking in quick gulps of air as Chika did the same, their eyes meeting. Chika blushed and looked aside, her lithe hands sliding up and around his neck, holding onto him. He responded by giving her ass another slow squeeze, loving the plush softness of her butt and the way her expression twisted with embarrassed delight, her little pink lips parting in a moan.

''Ah- Mm~'' Chika's moan was cut short as he kissed her again; this time with more passion than before.

Lust bubbled inside him like a fire, the moaning girl in front of him becoming the most arousing thing in the world to him in that moment. His hands released her ass and dove into her shorts, groping her bare butt and earning a quivering mewl from Chika as she pushed her ass back into his palms. Her skin was smooth to the touch, tempting him to squeeze and fondle her butt more aggressively, devouring all the little moans that escaped her throat.

The businessman broke off the kiss with a punctuating gasp, wasting no time in burying his face into her warm neck and attacking her skin with a flurry of nipping kisses. Chika let out a cute whimper, wriggling in his grip as sucked on her neck aggressively – her moans tickling his ears as he had his way with her. He pushed against her as he kept kissing her neck, his grip on her ass helping him lower her down onto the ground with him on top.

''A-Ah~'' Chika moaned softly, her fingers tangling into his hair as he hungrily smooched her neck. ''Mister...''

He shuddered, leaning up and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, silencing her words. He broke off the kiss in the next moment and released her soft butt, his fingers instead flying for her blue shirt – all but ripping it open. Chika blushed darkly but didn't stop him, anticipation glistening in her eyes as he roughly undid the buttons one by one, revealing her beautiful body to him. Her sizeable breasts drew his attention the most, no bra to hide them. From so close and without a towel to hide them he could appreciate their fullness completely, sliding his hands up and cupping her tits with thinly-veiled eagerness.

Chika bit her bottom lip, exhaling through pursed lips as he gave her breasts a slow squeeze. Soft as dough and fitting perfectly into his hand, he couldn't stop himself from fondling them – reclaiming Chika's lips in another kiss, silencing her cute groan. Her lithe digits stroked his head as they slid through his hair, silently encouraging him to keep touching her, to pick up where they left off in the onsen.

''Mm...'' The businessman broke off the kiss and immediately shifted back – diving down and taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it.

The orange-haired girl gasped and held onto his head, only enticing him to suck on her perky nipple stronger – loving the muted groan that fled her throat. Just when she began to get used to it he swapped to her other nipple, lapping his tongue up and down the perky nub and earning himself a low moan of pleasure, her expression cutely twisting with arousal. He couldn't get enough of her tits, slowly fondling them as he sucked on them.

He shifted targets a moment later, pushing his face between her sizeable breasts and kissing her breastbone, her boobs warm against his cheeks. Slowly he slid his way down her stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her flawless skin and along the curve of her taut belly. Chika's fingers tugged and gripped his hair, her trembling moans giving away how aroused his kissing made her; though her slow squirming also gave that away too.

''Ah... haah~'' Chika moaned softly as he kissed her stomach, swiftly moving down towards her shorts.

The businessman couldn't restrain himself, sliding his hands down her sides and hooking his fingers into her short-shorts, pulling them down her thighs. His eyes were immediately drawn to her pussy, a shot of hot arousal twisting at his stomach at the sight – her smooth folds almost enticing him to lean in and take a lick. He held himself back however, continuing to slowly pull her pyjama shorts down her legs until they were off completely.

Without hesitation he went for her left foot first, grasping her ankle and holding her limb still – allowing him to lustfully smooch and kiss her foot. Chika flushed a dark crimson but he didn't stop; slowly trailing down her leg and kissing her flawless skin on the way down, loving the way she began to tremble beneath him. His kisses grew wetter and more rough as he neared her pussy, his teeth grazing her fleshy thigh-

-before he went back up her right leg, nipping at her thigh as he worked his way up her other leg. Chika released a breathy whine of need but he ignored it, a thrill of lust circulating through him as he kissed her leg, meeting her gaze as he did so. Her embarrassed, pleasure-filled expression only tempted him to continue, to see all the cute expressions she could make.

''M-Mister...'' Chika whined pitifully, her red eyes _begging_ for him to stop teasing her.

With a low chuckle he obeyed, sliding his lips down her right leg all the way to her pussy – and gave her womanhood a light kiss. Chika shuddered cutely and he did it again, his lips gently smooching her pussy lips before he slid his tongue out. A gasp was quick to leave Chika's lips as he took a lick of her slit, his tongue wet with saliva as he dragged it up her folds before sliding back down again.

Chika fingers tangled themselves back into his hair, gently tugging as she begged for more. He gladly gave her it, his tongue lapping at her smooth pussy more passionately; the rapid licks making her legs twitch and tremble, threatening to clamp around his head in a fit of pleasure. The arousing thought only encouraged him to eat her out more, his tongue pressing against her pussy lips before wriggling inside, and lustfully tongue-fucking her insides.

''M-Mm~!'' Chika's free hand clamped over her mouth; stifling her lewd moan of pleasure.

His hands slid up and down her warm thighs aimlessly, occasionally groping her smooth flesh as he worked his tongue – the wet appendage swirling around her pussy in small circles. His lustful ministrations drew a slew of hot whimpers or quiet gasps from Chika, her flushed face darkening as pleasure made her muscles all coil up. Her honey began to dribble onto his tongue and stain his chin, the tangy-sweet taste only encouraging him to eat her out more passionately.

''Ah... M-Mister~'' Chika groaned cutely, her back arching off the floor. ''Y-You're so good...''

The businessman shuddered at her honest murmur, rewarding her by switching it up – his tongue thrusting in-and-out instead. The result was an instant gasp of pleasure from Chika before it melted into a throaty whine of pleasure, her hips gently rocking towards him as she impaled herself on his thrusting tongue. Her inner walls tried fruitlessly to clench around the wet appendage writhing around inside her but it was a losing battle, unable to squeeze his tongue as he pleasured her so intensely.

 _'Clearly not used to oral.'_ He thought with a flash of amusement, gripping her hips as she began to wriggle even more.

While his cock throbbed with need and his lust begged to be sated he sorely wanted to see how far he could push Chika – the thought tempting him to up his game. His left hand came to rest on her pelvis and he pressed his thumb against her little clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves and making Chika immediately spasm; a choked cry of pleasure working its way out her throat. He smirked at that and ate her out more furiously, his tongue relentlessly swirling or thrusting into her dripping wet pussy.

His efforts weren't in vain. Chika's breathing grew ragged and her sizeable chest heaved with her deep gulps for air, her nipple shiny with saliva. She pulled and yanked on his hair, betraying her looming climax as she desperately tried to shove his head even deeper into her crotch, her whining moans and quivering gasps music to his ears. His tongue grew sore from moving so much but he didn't dare stop when she was so close to orgasm; rubbing her clit more aggressively to make up for it.

''Ah... a-ah... yes, yes...!'' Chika moaned out between laboured breaths, her warm thighs squishing against his cheeks. ''Mister... M-Mister...! I'm... I-I can't...! I- H- H _-Hyaa~!_ ''

With a trembling cry of pleasure Chika finally hit orgasm, throwing her head back as pure pleasure shot through her like lightning. Her legs clenched tight around his head but he didn't stop eating her out, hungrily lapping at her inner walls even as she climaxed around his tongue, the sweet taste of her honey coating the appendage as he dragged out her orgasm for as long as he could.

After a few long seconds her legs began to slacken around his head, Chika's cry trailing off into a quivering groan. He pulled his tongue out of her pussy and licked her folds a few times, smirking when she moaned dazedly. His hands slid up to her knees and he pushed her legs open fully, allowing him to lean back and gaze down at his lover – soaking in the sight of her nearly-naked body, her open shirt barely hiding anything. From her heaving, plump breasts to her taut stomach or her glistening-wet folds; every part of her drove him insane.

''Ah...'' Chika licked her dry lips, panting. ''Mm... Mister...''

Her right hand slid down her stomach, two fingers landing on her slippery pussy and spreading herself open for him, silently asking for his cock.

The thought immediately pushed the businessman over the edge, the last of his hesitation leaving him. Like a beast who had finally been unchained he all but ripped his pants off his legs, kicking them off his feet and unbuttoning his boxers in a single rough movement; his ample cock springing out into the open. Even in her dazed state Chika was aware enough of his large size, her eyes glued to his ample cock as he grasped it and guiding it towards her dripping entrance.

''Ah...'' Chika quivered as the tip pressed against her pussy, her anticipation only growing as he rubbed the tip up and down her slippery folds. ''M... Mist- _ah~!_ ''

A pleasure-filled yelp escaped Chika's lips as he finally pushed inside, spreading her lower lips apart with his girth – her yelp quickly melting into a carnal moan as the pleasure hit her brain. Above her the businessman groaned as well, his hands flying to her naked hips and pushing himself deeper inside, wet hotness engulfing his shaft as he buried more of his cock inside her. The heavenly warmth only enticed him to push more of his dick inside, mindful enough to take it slow.

However there was no need to take it gentle, judging by Chika's quivering, melted expression – cute little gasps of pleasure slipping past her lips as he buried his cock inside her womanhood. She was wet enough that there wasn't much resistance, allowing more and more of his length to slip inside until just over two-thirds was snugly buried inside her pussy, her inner walls lovingly constricting his dick.

''Mm... ah~'' Chika groaned softly as he finally stopped pushing; both of them taking a few moments to savour the sensation of being connected.

The moment passed swiftly; days of unintentional teasing making him so pent-up that he couldn't restrain himself. He reared his hips back until the tip nearly slipped out before plunging himself back in, both of them groaning as his shaft filled her up a second time. He repeated the rough thrust and started moving in a rhythmic tempo, his cock sliding in and out her wetness with fluid rolls of his hips, fucking her dripping pussy with lustful abandon.

Chika told him how she felt about that, her lips parting as an endless stream of erotic moans escaped her, pleasure flooding her cute face. He couldn't resist such a sight and bent down, crashing his lips against Chika's in a messy kiss – prompting the orange-haired girl to cup his cheeks and hold him there, moaning into his mouth as he repeatedly filled her pussy with his throbbing cock, his shaft inching deeper with each roll of his hips.

''Nn...'' He groaned as she tightened around him, his hands shifting down to her butt and squeezing it – eliciting a cute mewl from Chika as he kept pounding her pussy.

Dimly he was thankful that nobody else was in the inn, the slapping of skin ringing in his ears as he finally bottomed out inside Chika – his full length buried inside her wet folds. Chika tipped her head back and mewled breathlessly as she was filled but he didn't slow down; if anything the sensation of his full length being constricted only enticed him to fuck her harder, groaning through his teeth as he drilled her.

Their lips met in another brief kiss but he pulled back from it quickly, leaning back up as he sped up his pace – the smacking of skin growing even louder as he roughly pounded Chika. She let out a gasp and arched her back, emphasising her jiggling breasts and tempting him to release her soft ass; groping her bouncing breasts instead. He squeezed them in his grip, fondling her while barely slowing his thrusts, his arousal growing as he toyed with her body so lewdly.

''M-Mm... Mister, Mister...!'' Chika moaned out, her half-lidded eyes meeting his. ''I-I can't... a-ahh~''

The businessman knew what she wanted to say even as her words trailed off into a trembling moan, her inner walls clenching tight around his throbbing cock. He could feel his own end nearing rapidly, the pleasurable tightness of her pussy proving too much for him to endure. Rather than try to hold back his orgasm he instead fucked Chika even harder, the tip of his cock hitting her deepest parts with ravenous intensity and his pelvis smacking against hers as he kept bottoming out inside her dripping tightness.

''A-Ah~!'' Chika cried out, writhing on the floor beneath him, her body coated in a sheen of sweat. ''M-Mister! I-I'm- _oh y-yes- I-IYAA~!_ ''

With a loud _scream_ of pleasure Chika climaxed, orgasming on his pulsating shaft and clenching ungodly tight around it. The heavenly tightness of her insides immediately knocked the breath out of him, his orgasm bubbling up inside him and prompting him to rapidly slam his cock into her, gasping as he shaft slid in and out her constricting insides – before he blew his load mid-thrust, slamming deep inside and unloading rope after rope of hot cum into the orange-haired girl.

''M-Mm!'' Chika's lips pursed tightly together, twitching as she took his load.

The businessman shuddered, bucking his hips a few final times and shooting the last of his cum inside Chika, his cock buzzing with pleasure. He reared his hips back and pulled out as soon as he could, wasting no time in collapsing onto the cool floor and gasping in air, his cock still tingling with pleasure.

''Ahh~'' Chika shivered, her heavy panting clearly audible in the dim silence – nothing but the thrum of the AC to be heard. ''Amazing...''

He swallowed, his gaze wandering along her twitching legs and to her glistening folds; a trickle of cum dribbling out of her pussy. ''Sorry... for cumming inside you...''

''Ah...?'' Chika pushed herself up on one trembling arm. ''I-It's fine... I... Mm... I don't mind...''

The orange-haired girl shot him a sweet, albeit breathless smile – the brightness in her glowing visage too cute to look at, prompting him to glance aside. For only a short minute before he gazed back at her nude body, a flicker of arousal bubbling inside him as he admired her bare body. His half-erect cock twitched back to life, swiftly swelling back to full hardness. Weeks of pent-up stress wouldn't be satisfied with just one climax, after all.

''Chika-san...'' He murmured, shifting closer to her. ''Let's do it again.''

''Huh...?'' Chika was surprised for all of three seconds; her rosy cheeks darkening as she saw his erect cock. ''Ah... I'll be in your care them, aha...''

He smiled, cupping her chin and pulling her into a quick, passionate kiss; devouring her hot groan. At his murmured words she sat up and shifted over onto her knees, blushing as she twisted away from him and knelt on all fours, her perky ass facing him. Without hesitation he got behind her and lined himself up with her slit, the tip seamlessly prying her slippery lower lips apart – before he plunged back inside her.

''Mm~!'' Chika's pursed lips did little to hide her moan, shuddering as he was back inside her.

His hands flew to her hips and gripped tight, pulling her back towards him as burying himself deeper inside her womanhood. Both were too aroused for any more foreplay so he skipped the gentle part and went right to fucking her; his shaft eagerly plunging deep inside her dripping slit and nearly bottoming out in a single thrust, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from Chika, her shoulders curling back with pleasure.

''A-Ah~'' She moaned as he set off at a steady pace, his pelvis smacking her ass as he pounded her from behind. ''Ohh~''

Her aroused sounds made the businessman fuck her even more eagerly, his dick wet with her honey as it plunged in and out of her quivering slit. Both were still sensitive from their mutual orgasms, making the sensation of him thrusting into her feel twice as good – both gasping and moaning in tandem with his wild thrusts, smacking his pelvis against her butt so hard her ass jiggled slightly, the impact akin to a light spank.

Chika's arms trembled as he moved faster, aggressively pounding her pussy so intensely he could feel the tip hit her cervix, the delightful tightness of her pussy sucking the air from his lungs. His hips begged for him to slow down and give them some rest but he couldn't stop, his cock demanding even more pleasure. Even from behind her he could make out her breasts bouncing back and forth with his wild thrusts, her dirty moans melting his mind with lust.

''Crap...'' He breathed lustfully, squeezing her hips before sliding his hands up to her stomach, holding her sides as he fucked her.

Chika shivered as he tightened his hold on her, moaning as she pushed her ass back towards him. Her inner walls coiled tight around his length and he responded by slipping his left hand under her stomach, blindly rubbing her clit – forcing a sharp, trembling gasp from Chika before her arms gave out. She planted her forehead against the floor and clawed fruitlessly at the wood, moaning deeply as he kept drilling her womanhood without giving her a rest, her arousal dripping from her folds as he fucked her so passionately.

A burst of lust hit the businessman and he acted on it without delay, his right hand flying up to her shoulder – and pulling her up. Chika squealed in startled surprise, blushing as his left arm snaked around her taut stomach and helped pull her to her feet, his cock still snugly buried in her pussy. He spent barely a second to make sure both were standing before resuming his pace, groaning as he plunged himself into her.

''A-Ah~!'' Chika moaned out, her knees trembling beneath her weight.

The businessman realised she couldn't handle it like this for long, prompting him to pull out. Chika barely had time to gasp before he pushed her up against the wall and twisted her around, her arms instinctively snaking around his neck as he pushed his body flush against her naked one. His cock rubbed against her pelvis until he grasped it with trembling fingers, pressing the tip against her weeping pussy – and shoved himself back inside.

'' _Hya~!_ '' Chika cried out with bliss, writhing against the wall as he resumed fucking her pussy – the standing position making it so much more pleasurable.

Without hesitation he shoved his face into her neck, inhaling her scent as he roughly bucked his hips and plunged inside her glistening folds. He could tell how close she was by how tightly she squeezed him, her imminent orgasm only encouraging to pound her more passionately, determined to cum inside her a second time. Her hands wildly roamed and clawed at his back as he fucked her, one of her legs lifting off the floor and prompting him to grab her thigh; holding onto her ass he buried his dick inside her.

''Y-Yes, yes~!'' Chika wailed, her nails running across his back as both neared their limits. ''O-Oh _god yes~!_ ''

Her voice reached a new pitch as she hit her _third_ orgasm of the day, her inner walls clenching tight around his wet cock as she came. Despite the divine tightness he didn't stop thrusting, pounding her quivering pussy relentlessly even as she came – causing her shrill wail to evolve into a carnal, mind-melting _scream_ of ecstasy as her orgasm was dragged out for impossibly long.

A thought struck him and he acted on it, his thrusts suddenly stopping. Chika twitched and spasmed against him, her face flushed crimson and her gasping loud in his ears. Despite his own imminent climax he held onto the last string of restraint he had, his other hand sliding down and gripping her ass – before picking her up.

''M-Mn... Mister...'' Chika moaned breathlessly as he held her; his cock twitching inside her quivering pussy as he carried her over to the bed.

The businessman didn't answer, lowering them both down onto the bed – before he went to town on her. Chika cried out but he didn't stop to listen to her blissful cries, his pelvis slamming against hers as he drilled her dripping pussy. Her legs spasmed against his hips as pleasure lanced through them, her toes curling as uncontrollable hotness shot up and down her body, frying her nerves as he just _didn't stop moving._

''Ah! A-Ah~! D-Don't stop~!'' Chika breathlessly cried, clutching desperately onto her lover as he fucked her into submission – her pussy burning with a tingling numbness that she knew she would never experience ever again.

The tingling burn spread to her pelvis and her muscles coiled tight, her _fourth_ orgasm rapidly building as an endless rush of pleasure filled her body. The businessman didn't slow down for her to recover; railing her dripping pussy even as she screamed her lungs out and clawed at the bed, her bouncing breasts squishing against his chest. In the brief moments their lips touched their tongues met in a fiery kiss, his shaft throbbing inside her womanhood so intensely she was just waiting for that last little high.

''O- _Oh Mister~!_ '' Chika wailed, the smacking of skin accompanying the rapid burn filling her pussy – her muscles coiling immensely tight. ''I-I'm...!''

Her wrists were snatched and pinned above her head, and in a single brief moment their eyes met.

''Mine.'' He growled tightly.

The single word finally pushed Chika over the edge – a sharp scream of pleasure fleeing her lips and making her voice go hoarse as she came one last time, her mind going blank as she orgasmed. Even then she could still feel his cock railing into her numbing folds, stirring her insides up until he finally slammed deep, his thick ropes of cum painting her insides white and filling her up so much it soon dribbled out her pussy, the sensation of his magmatic cum taking her breath away.

''Ah... haah...'' Her chest heaved and her muscles slowly slackened. ''O-Ohh... _Mister..._ ''

Chika couldn't say anything else as he roughly claimed her lips, muffling her low moan of pleasure. She wrapped her trembling arms around the older man and kissed him back, breaking the kiss off a second later to breathe only to reinitiate it. Her legs were beginning to go numb too, so intense was his fucking; a sensation she knew deep down she wouldn't be able to feel ever again, of being fucked so passionately she literally went numb.

''Mister...'' Chika whispered quietly as they broke off the kiss, gazing up at him. ''I-I know you'll be leaving tomorrow... but... next summer, please come back here... I-I'll wait for you...''

In response, the businessman kissed her – murmuring into her lips. ''Only if you can last a little longer.''

The thought made Chika pause, eyes widening as she felt him twitch inside her aching pussy. ''E-Eh...? You're still- _hyaa~!_ ''

Their hot, passionate fucking would last for several more hours, exploring each other's body fully.

By the end of it Chika would be numb below the waist and the taste of his cock would be forever remembered on her tongue, blowing him until she could deep-throat him with ease.

And when the next summer rolled around, Chika would be eagerly waiting for her 'special guest'.

[END]


End file.
